In the Classroom, We Speak
by audey
Summary: Keduanya memiliki perasaan yang kuat. Tidak ingin semuanya terlambat, akhirnya ia mengutarakan perasaannya pada pemuda berambut biru itu. Hanya di kelas itulah, mereka berdua bisa bersama.


Persona Q Fanfiction or more like Persona 3 x Persona 4 :3

cover: google

warning: OOCness, gajeness, fast alur? _-_ I hope not

persona punya atlus, aku mah apa atuh TvT

* * *

 **In the Classroom, We Speak**

 **...**

 _"Apa kau yakin?"_

 _..._

* * *

 **Chapter 1 of 2 : P4 Side**

* * *

Sampai saat ini Narukami Yu masih belum bisa menemukan jalan keluar dari tempat itu. Sudah lama ia dan rekan timnya memutari tempat yang berbentuk labirin itu tetapi hasilnya tetap saja sama. Padahal beberapa waktu yang lalu tempat yang disebutnya labirin itu adalah sekolahnya, SMA Yasogami. Namun, sejak ia dan teman-temannya mendengar suara bel yang berasal dari menara jam yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, sekolah itu berubah menjadi tempat di mana ia bertemu dengan makhluk yang sama sekali tidak ingin ia temui; Shadow. Tak hanya itu, labirin itu penuh dengan tempat-tempat yang… _aneh_. Kelasnya saja yang bertemakan _Group Date Café_ itu pun menjadi sesuatu yang amat memaksa. Yah, kejadian yang "memaksa" itu menimpanya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"…Sudah kuduga kau akan di sini, Ketua," suara yang terdengar familiar itu membuat Yu bangun dari mode-setengah-tidurnya. Seorang pemuda berambut biru memasuki ruang kelas sambil melepas _earphone-_ nya. "Tidak biasanya kau menghabiskan waktu istirahatmu itu untuk di sini."

"Yah, ini satu-satunya ruang kelas yang _tidak kenapa-napa_ ," Yu merenggangkan tubuhnya dan menguap pelan. "Lagipula, aku _ngantuk_."

"…Haha, kukira hanya aku saja," pemuda itu kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Yu.

"Hmm… sepertinya _ngantuk_ ku dan _ngantuk_ mu itu berbeda, Minato," kata Yu sambil memandang wakilnya dengan penuh seksama.

"Oh ya?" tanya Minato dengan nada sedikit menantang.

"Aku ke sini karena aku butuh tidur," jawab Yu. "Tapi sepertinya kau tidak, ya?"

"…Maaf aku masih belum mengerti," kata Minato sambil memainkan kabel earphonenya yang menggantung mengelilingi lehernya.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau ke kelas ini kan?" tanya Yu. "Aku tahu kalau kau sering ke sini ketika aku memberi waktu istirahat. Kau bisa bilang bahwa kau _ngantuk_ , tetapi di saat yang sama di ruangan ini kau tidak tidur sama sekali."

"Mungkin _ngantuk_ ku hanyalah sebuah sugesti sementara?" tanya Minato yang terlihat tidak tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan mereka kali ini.

"Kau lebih memilih mendengarkan musik sambil melihat ke luar jendela," kata Yu berusaha menarik perhatian sang pemuda berambut biru itu. "Seakan-akan…"

Perkataan Yu yang menggantung membuat Minato menoleh ke arahnya, menunggu kelanjutan. Namun, ketuanya itu sepertinya tidak berniat untuk melanjutkannya.

"Seakan-akan?" tanya Minato, mendorong penjelasan dari Yu.

 _Seakan-akan kau tidak ingin tidur_ , Yu hanya bisa mengatakan itu dalam hati karena ia merasa apabila ia mengutarakannya pada pemuda itu, ia mungkin bisa saja menyakiti perasaan wakilnya itu tanpa sepengetahuannya. Karena entah kenapa, sejak topik itu dimulai, Yu tahu bahwa pemuda berambut biru itu memang tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa," lanjut Yu. "Hanya sepertinya… kau selalu menghabiskan waktumu seperti itu."

"Hmmm…" Minato menatap Yu dengan seksama sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Kau tidak membuntutiku kan, Ketua?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Yu terkejut, "Ha?"

Tetapi kemudian ia mendengar Minato tertawa. Melihat dan mendengarnya tertawa membuat Yu agak sedikit kesal karena ia sadar bahwa dirinya baru saja dikerjai.

"Maaf, Yu, tapi entah kenapa kau selalu _berhasil_ mengejutkanku," kata Minato di sela-sela tawanya. "Yah, termasuk yang tadi."

"…Lebih tepatnya kaulah yang mengejutkanku, tahu."

"Ah, bukan begitu maksudku," Minato menghentikan tawanya. "Kau mengejutkanku dengan berbagai cara. Belum pernah kutemui seseorang sepertimu."

"Oh ya?"

Minato mengangguk. "Ketika kau mencari Pasangan Takdir di _Group Date Café_ saja kau tidak peduli dengan _gender_ -nya. Lalu, ketika kita dikurung berdua di sana—jujur saja apa yang kau katakan padaku saat itu membuatku terkesima dengan sifatmu itu. Bahkan sampai saat ini, di mana kau bisa tahu gerak-gerikku selama istirahat? Semua tentangmu itu berhasil mengejutkanku dengan cara yang berbeda."

Sesaat Yu ingat bahwa orang yang terpilih menjadi Pasangan Takdir-nya di sana adalah wakil ketuanya sendiri. Mereka berdua memang merasakan _sesuatu_ ketika bertemu untuk pertama kalinya, tetapi keduanya tidak menyangka bahwa _sesuatu_ itu adalah apa yang disebut dengan Pasangan Takdir. Namun, entah kenapa ia tidak menyesal menemukan Minato sebagai Pasangan Takdirnya.

"Itukah sebabnya kau mengerjaiku terus?" tanya Yu.

"Mengerjai?"

"Kau ingat? Di depan Junpei dan Takeba-san—"

"Kau tahu kalau orangnya tidak di sini, kan?"

"—Ah ya, maksudku Junpei dan Yukari. Ketika kita istirahat untuk makan."

"Hmm?"

.

.

 **Flashback**

"Yo, Ketua!" Pemuda bertopi bernama Junpei mendekati Yu yang tengah memakan takoyaki yang baru saja dibelinya.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Lihat, lihat," Junpei menggidik siku Yu pelan secara berkali-kali sambil menunjuk pemuda biru di depannya yang tengah makan dengan lahap. "Kau tidak akan percaya apa saja yang baru saja masuk ke perut besar di balik tubuhnya yang kecil itu."

"Oh ya? Apa?"

Dan Junpei menyebutkan _semua_ makanan yang disediakan di setiap _stand_ makanan yang ada di sana.

"—Dan ia tadi baru saja menyelesaikan Choco Banana-nya dan sekarang ia makan takoyaki lagi."

"W-Wah… tidak kusangka ia bisa menampung segitu banyaknya makanan," kata Yu dengan takjub. "Melihatnya, aku jadi teringat Chie."

"Dan berat badannya tidak pernah naik," keluh Yukari yang kebetulan ada di samping Junpei sambil takoyaki-nya yang masih panas. "Kalau bisa, aku ingin bisa seperti itu, karena aku tidak perlu _capek-capek_ diet untuk menemukan berat badan yang ideal."

"Yah, apa boleh buat. Aku memiliki metabolism yang tinggi jadi seperti ini," kata Minato kemudian.

"Oh? Ternyata kau mendengarkan—TUNGGU, MAKAN LAGI?!" Junpei terbelalak melihat takoyaki yang dimakan Minato sebelumnya sudah tidak ada di depannya, tetapi kini tergantikan dengan sebuah Choco Banana.

"Bu-bukankah kau sudah memakan itu sebelumnya?" tanya Yukari.

"Ya, tapi selagi kalian asyik berbicara, Rei baru saja lewat menawarkan Choco Banana yang kelebihan."

"…Tapi kan tidak berarti kau harus menerimanya juga," kata Yukari. "Sudah lah, aku _capek_ juga ngomong dengan kalian," kemudian Yukari pindah ke tempat duduk lain yaitu bergabung dengan Rei, Yukiko, Rise, dan Fuuka.

"Dia mempermasalahkan dirimu yang makan banyak dibanding Rei yang makan lebih banyak darimu," gumam Junpei.

"Hmm, kenapa ya?" tanya Yu.

"Kenapa kau yang penasaran… Ah! Apa jangan-jangan…" Junpei kemudian menatap Minato yang masih melahap Choco Banananya secara seksama.

"Eh? Kenapa Junpei?" tanya Yu.

"Apa jangan-jangan… yang dipermasalahkan adalah bukan jumlah yang dimakan Minato, tetapi lebih ke arah _bagaimana_ ia memakan makanan tersebut?"

"…Maaf?" Yu tidak bisa mengikuti Junpei kali ini.

"Lihat, lihat!" Junpei menunjuk lagi Minato yang memakan Choco Banana-nya itu. "Aku sih tidak masalah dengan cara ia makan seperti itu, tetapi untuk orang-orang yang tertarik dengannya secara seksual…"

Mendengar Junpei berkata begitu dan Minato yang makan seperti itu, kini Yu mengerti.

"Yah, maksudku, dengan cara makan seperti itu, kau bisa saja membuat orang berpikiran aneh-aneh tanpa membuat dirimu telanjang, Minato," kata Junpei sambil menghela napas panjang, "cobalah untuk menjaga cara makanmu itu. Ya kan, Ketu—Tunggu respon macam apa itu?!"

Ternyata wajah Narukami Yu, seorang siswa SMA kelas 2 dari Yasogami berumur 17 tahun itu cukup (atau mungkin sangat) merah, sampai-sampai ia berusaha menutup wajahnya itu dengan tangannya yang tidak memegang garpu kecil untuk makan takoyaki di depannya.

"O-oi!" teriak Junpei tidak percaya.

"Oh jadi begitu rupanya," kata Minato.

Yu tidak berani melihat, tetapi ia berusaha melirik ekspresi yang dibuat wakilnya itu saat ini. Matilah Yu, karena Minato di depannya kini tengah menyeringai. _Pasti dikerjai lagi, nih_ , batinnya dalam hati.

"Apa jangan-jangan ketuaku sendiri diam-diam mulai…"

 _Oh tidak_.

"…menaruh perasaan pada wakilnya sendiri?"

Seketika wajah Yu mulai memanas, dan kini wajahnya merah semua. Lalu Minato? Yah, bisa saja dikatakan ia mengalami hari _terbaik_ nya karena untuk pertama kalinya Yu mendengar Minato tertawa sekencang itu.

"O-oi, Minato! Sejak kapan kau suka mengerjai orang seperti itu?! Lihat apa yang kau lakukan padanya!" keluh Junpei sambil menarik kerah Minato dan mengguncang pemuda yang masih tertawa itu.

"Entahlah, tetapi orang ini sangat luar biasa," kata Minato sambil berusaha menghentikan tawanya dan perutnya yang kegelian.

"Ketua! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Junpei.

Yu menganggukkan kepalanya sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"…Kalian ini," mereka bertiga kemudian mendengar suara familiar di sekitar mereka. Mau tak mau, mereka menoleh. Ternyata yang mendengar percakapan itu tidak hanya mereka bertiga saja tetapi..

"JANGAN BICARA YANG NGGAK-NGGAK DI TEMPAT UMUM, DONG!" teriak Yukari dan Chie.

"Lagipula, tidak mungkin kan, Senpai! Setelah apa yang terjadi di _Group Date Café_ itu… padahal aku sudah melupakannya!" teriak Rise yang sepertinya tidak terima.

"Beneran deh, partner," gumam Yosuke. "Memangnya saat di _Group Date Café_ saat itu kau tidak merasa sedikit… entahlah… terganggu dengan hasil Pasangan Takdir-mu?"

"Hmm? Sebenarnya tidak sama sekali, dan sama sekali tidak peduli," jawab Yu yang kini wajahnya sudah tidak merah lagi.

"Hahaha… keren, keren," kata Minato sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

 **End of Flashback**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh yang itu…"

"Iya, yang itu. Sekarang, bisakah kau berhenti tertawa?"

"Baik, baik…"

Dan akhirnya Minato berhenti tertawa.

"…"

"…"

Keduanya kemudian saling berbagi kediaman di tengah-tengah ruang kelas itu, seakan-akan keduanya saling memberi pesan bahwa kehadirannya masing-masing tidak mengganggu mereka satu sama lain. Walau mereka berasal dari tempat yang berbeda, dan hanya berkenalan dalam waktu yang singkat, tetapi keduanya sudah seperti lama mengenal.

"Ah, mungkin _ngantuk_ mu juga bukan _ngantuk_ yang seperti itu, Yu," Minato berkata lagi di tengah-tengah keheningan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Dilihat dari sifatmu, kau bukan tipe orang yang suka tidur di sini selagi timmu sedang bersenang-senang bersama dengan timku, kan? Bukankah cepat atau lambat timmu akan sadar bahwa tiba-tiba kau ke sini?"

"…Memangnya kau tidak?"

"Setelah melihat sifatku… menurutmu?"

Yu hanya terdiam. Ia tidak ingin mempertegas hal itu.

"Yah, aku tidak tahu apa alasanmu sebenarnya. Tetapi kalau ke sini untuk sekadar tidur?" Minato bertanya pelan.

Tak ada yang menjawab. Yu bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus dijawabnya, dan kelihatannya keheningan yang ditimbulkan Minato saat ini mengindikasikan bahwa pertanyaan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dijawab detik ini. … _Ya, kan?_

"Minato?"

"…Maaf, aku sedang butuh keheningan saat ini. Biarkan aku mendengarkan musik sambil melihat ke luar jendela."

"…Kau _ngantuk_ , kan? Kau tidak tidur?"

Minato menatap Yu sambil tersenyum. Namun Yu tidak mengerti apa maksud dari senyuman itu. Bukan senang, bukan yang menenangkan, tetapi seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang… _mengusik_ dirinya.

"Lebih baik aku terjaga," jawab Minato. "Aku merasa kalau aku tidur sekarang, aku tidak bisa tenang. Bisa saja aku ketinggalan sesuatu yang _menarik_."

Yu terkesiap ketika ia melihat Minato menyeringai ketika pemuda itu menekankan kata _menarik_ di akhir katanya. Namun, untuk momen saat ini, ia rasa sudah cukup. Hanya melihatnya memandang ke luar jendela dari belakang saja…

Yu bisa mengerti _ketakutan_ yang pemuda berambut biru itu rasakan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Wah, kau di sini lagi rupanya," kata Minato ketika ia memasuki ruang kelas. "berpura-pura tidur."

"Untuk yang kedua kalinya kukatakan, aku benar-benar _ngantuk_ ," kata Yu, "dan kalau _ngantuk_ , orang pasti akan tidur."

"Sayangnya, kau tidak tidur. Yang kau lakukan barusan adalah _tertidur_. Itu berbeda, lho. Yah, bukannya aku peduli, sih…"

Minato kemudian duduk di samping Yu. Ekspresi yang tergambar di wajahnya tak dapat Yu definisikan. Saat itulah Yu mulai sadar, seperti apakah pemuda bernama Arisato Minato ini.

"Kalau kau berusaha menghipnotisku untuk tidur, itu tidak akan pernah berhasil, _Ketua_ ," kata Minato.

"Aku tidak berusaha menghipnotismu."

"Kalau begitu pasti ada alasan lain kenapa kau menatapku terus menerus tanpa mengatakan apa-apa."

Yu menolehkan pandangannya dari pemuda itu. _Sudah kuduga_ , batin Yu, _setelah kejadian di Group Date Café itu, aku merasa ia masih tetap menutup dirinya sendiri_ … _seperti—_

"Hei."

Minato menoleh. "Hm?"

… _ia membungkus dirinya sendiri—_

"Sepertinya aku sudah tahu."

"Tahu apa?"

— _jauh di dalam…_

"Alasan kenapa aku ke ruang kelas ini."

"…Oh? Beneran bukan untuk tidur saja?"

… _dan bersembunyi._

"Setelah apa yang terjadi di _Group Date Café_ ," seketika Yu melihat bahu Minato terangkat sedikit, "kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, bukan? Aku memastikan agar kau tidak merasa seperti itu."

"…Kenapa?" tanya Minato kemudian.

"Bos di labirin yang kita lawan saat itu, aku tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun karena bos itu memang cukup sulit untuk dilawan. Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau tanpa bantuanmu untuk mengalihkannya, mungkin aku tidak sadar dengan trik yang digunakannya itu."

Minato terdiam dan kemudian ia berkata, "Aku tahu, tapi itu tidak berarti aku harus seperti ini kan?"

Perkataan Minato kini justru membuat Yu bingung, "… _Huh_?"

"Melihat bagaimana kau bisa segera menemukan titik kelemahannya, dan bagaimana kau peduli dengan yang lain… aku hanya berpikir, mungkin aku harus mengurangi egoku sedikit untuk bisa sepertimu. Yah, aku tidak bisa bilang bahwa aku yang sekarang ini sama seperti aku yang dulu, tapi aku merasa bahwa diriku saat ini masih belum cukup untuk semuanya. Kau mengerti kan maksudku?"

Yu tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Mungkin karena sebagian dari dirinya lega karena wakilnya itu tidak begitu sepesimis yang ia pikirkan. Namun, tak berarti ia tidak khawatir padanya. Terkadang, dibanding teman-temannya yang lain, Yu merasa pemuda di sampingnya itu terlihat seperti seorang anak yang berusaha mencari sesuatu… mencari sebuah _jawaban_. Dan pemuda itu merasa ia harus mencari itu sendirian. Mungkin itulah yang membuat Yu merasa bahwa setiap kali ia melihat Minato dari belakang, ia merasa kesendirian yang amat sangat.

"Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir," kata Minato kemudian. "Ini memang masalah yang harus kutangani sendiri, jadi kau lebih baik tak perlu khawatir dan seharusnya menikmati waktumu bersama yang lain."

"Lalu.. kau?"

"Tidak apa-apa," Minato berusaha meyakinkan, "beginilah caraku untuk menasihati diriku sendiri."

"Hmm, begitu ya…"

"Ya, begitu."

"Tapi, kau tidak akan keberatan, kan?" tanya Yu dengan suara yang agak pelan, "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin di sini bersamamu, Minato."

Perkataan Yu membuat Minato menoleh lagi ke arahnya. "…Hah?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Minato kemudian tersenyum, "Tidak, kok. Tidak apa-apa."

Kini giliran Yu yang tersenyum.

"…Kau memang baik, Yu. Sangat peduli," kata Minato kemudian. "Kau tahu? Orang-orang yang sepertimu ini adalah orang yang baik, bukankah begitu?"

"Aku merasakan hal itu juga darimu," kata Yu, berusaha menyela Minato sebelum ia berkata lebih lanjut. "Yang kau lakukan hanyalah menghilangkan rasa takutmu itu. Rasa takut akan kehilangan sesuatu."

Minato terdiam. Kemudian ia tertawa.

"Wah, wah, memang ketua yang hebat kau ini. Sekali lagi kau berhasil mengejutkanku. Tapi aku masih penasaran…"

"Tentang?" tanya Yu penasaran.

"Benarkah kau akan menghabiskan waktumu untuk meladeni orang yang tidak lama kau kenal di sini? Padahal seharusnya kau di sisi teman-temanmu. Yah, karena aku juga pengguna _Wild Card_ sepertimu, seharusnya kau tahu kalau aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

Yu menghela napas karena merasa sedikit frustrasi, "Kau tidak lihat? Mereka saling bersama, jadi bisa saling melindungi. Kalau kau kan sendirian, aku tidak menyarankanmu untuk menghadapi mereka seorang diri."

Mendengar jawaban Yu, Minato tersenyum, "Harus kuakui, aku cukup tersanjung dengan jawabanmu itu. Tapi beneran deh, kau terlalu baik, Yu."

"Hah, lagi-lagi itu?"

"Jangan salah aku, memang kenyataannya begitu," kata Minato, "sampai-sampai aku ingin bertanya mengapa kau melakukan semua itu."

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang mendorong Yu. Ia berkata pada Minato dengan nada sedikit menantang, "Kalau begitu, tanyakan saja."

Hal itu membuat Minato sedikit terkesiap, "…Hah?"

"Kau bilang kau ingin bertanya, jadi tanyakan saja."

Minato tertawa pelan, "Lagi-lagi seperti itu. Baiklah…"

Sambil menaruh senyuman menantang di wajahnya, Minato bertanya, "Katakan, Narukami Yu, kenapa kau melakukan semua itu?"

Setelah Minato bertanya seperti itu, pikiran Yu kosong sama sekali. Ia bahkan tidak menyiapkan jawaban yang semestinya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja kata-kata itu menyelinap keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya.

"Karena aku menyukaimu, Arisato Minato."

"…"

Mendengar jawaban itu, Minato tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Badannya terasa kaku, rasanya seperti ia disihir menjadi patung. Namun, tidak hanya perkataan Yu saja yang membuatnya seperti itu, tetapi tatapan matanya yang hanya fokus padanya dan hanya dirinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Minato mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk bertanya lagi.

"…Kenapa? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

Yu menghela napas panjang. "Aku merasa kalau aku tidak mengatakannya sekarang, maka aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu nanti. Katakanlah… _feeling_ dari seorang pengguna _Wild Card_. Jadi, aku mengatakannya padamu saat ini. Walaupun… mungkin sedikit lebih cepat dari yang kuharapkan."

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua. Cukup lama.

"…Yu—"

" _Senpai! Istirahat sudah selesai, apakah kita perlu kembali ke—eh?_ " Suara Rise terdengar di telinga Yu. " _Ma-maaf… sepertinya aku mengganggu sesuatu yang penting, ya?_ "

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok," kata Yu. "Katakan yang ke yang lain aku akan menemui mereka di sana."

" _Baik!"_

Melihat Minato masih terdiam di tempatnya, Yu menghela napas lagi. Ia berkata, "Kita harus segera kembali. Rise dan yang lain sudah mencari kita."

"Ah, i-iya…" kata Minato sedikit terkejut. "…Fuuka juga sudah memanggilku."

Dan keduanya berjalan keluar dari kelas itu diselimuti keheningan yang penuh kecanggungan. Tak lama kemudian, Yu memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Untuk saat ini dan seterusnya, hmm.. bagaimana ya aku mengatakannya?"

"Hm?"

"…Mungkin kau perlu mempertimbangkannya."

"Mempertimbangkan apa?" tanya Minato.

Yu tersenyum lalu berkata, "Mempertimbangkanku untuk menjadi pasanganmu."

Minato menghentikan langkahnya, kini membuatnya jauh di belakang Yu yang masih berjalan. Namun, langkah Yu ikut berhenti ketika ia mendengar Minato berkata di belakang.

"Aku bisa saja menyusahkanmu."

Yu menoleh lagi, "Lakukan saja."

.

.

* * *

 **A/N: fanfic persona pertamaku :3 oh ya ini fanficnya lebih ngikutin ke komiknya persona q yang p4 side yaa hehehe**

 **chapter 2nya tetep kelanjutannya dari ini, tapi dari side-nya Minato :) dan saya berencana mau buat sequel dari fanfic ini**

 **Thanks for reading ^^**


End file.
